happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pod Lumpys
The Pod Lumpys are villainous aliens from outer space whom Lumpy used as slaves in Peas in a Pod. They resemble Lumpy, only they are green and each one has an antenna on his head. They appear to be even more dimwitted and violent than the normal Lumpy. By the end of the episode, they had multiplied and completely taken over the city, either by killing or running the other Happy Tree Friends out of town. Character Bio They are based off alien plants, as the original Clone Lumpy grew out of a pod. The pod plants, which grew from a seed that fell to Earth in a meteorite, grew extremely fast in just a few seconds. It is unknown what planet it originally came from. The Pod Lumpys are extremely hard to destroy, as whenever one has a body part severed or gets cut in half, two Pod Lumpys grow in its place, which is similar to real plants which can also grow a whole new plant just from a part cut off of it, or it could be similar to coppicing. Lumpy took advantage of this by cutting the Pod Lumpys up numerous times so he could use them to do his chores and wait on him. They appear to be immune to certain poisons, but they do get knocked out for a short time. The only way to kill the Lumpy Clones could be by crushing or possibly burning them, as one Pod Lumpy was crushed by a washing machine and another was seen running around on fire; if either method does work, the crushing may work because there is no room for the Pod Lumpy to regenerate its damaged areas, and the fire is simply because of the fact that it's a plant and it burns like any other living thing. Lumpy is the only character that the Lumpy Clones seem to acknowledge, as they mistake the other characters for objects that Lumpy wanted cleaned or fixed. Some examples of this would be when one clone cleaned Sniffles' glasses, possibly mistaking them for a window, or when when one clone hammered into Petunia's head, mistaking it for a mailbox. One clone also crushed Cuddles with a mop while another was about to chop up Toothy like firewood. From this, it may be possible to liken the Pod Lumpys to a computer; they are very efficient learners, but they only know what they have been taught. An example would be when a Pod Lumpy cleaned Sniffles' glasses, thinking that it was a window because it had not been taught that it wasn't a window and not every object is a window. This mistake caused him to use so much force to clean Sniffles' glasses that he ended up rubbing through the glasses as well as Sniffles' skin. Despite killing three characters, the Pod Lumpys aren't necessarily evil, just extremely dimwitted. These creatures look and act like Lumpy because he touched the original seed. If another character had planted the seed, the pod creatures most likely would have resembled that character. Appearences *Peas in a Pod Kill Count *'Petunia' - 1 (Peas in a Pod) *'Cuddles' - 1 (Peas in a Pod) *'Sniffles' - 1 (Peas in a Pod) Deaths #A Pod Lumpy is crushed by a washing machine and may have died. #A Pod Lumpy is seen running around on fire and may have died. Injuries #Numerous Pod Lumpys are chopped in half through the episode. #Around the end of the episode, a Pod Lumpy hammers and nails a plank of wood on its face. Trivia *They are based on the Pod People from Invasion of the Body Snatchers. Category:Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Moose and deer Category:Enemies Category:Relatives Category:Antagonists Category:Characters who rarely die Category:Invertebrates Category:Monsters Category:One Time Characters Category:More Kills than Deaths